Vampire Diaries: Dracula
by FFiction13
Summary: Bonnie & Elena try summoning someone powerful enough to defeat Klaus & the rest of the Originals. However thing's get Hectic when they realize just who they have summoned. Vlad Dracula The First Vampire
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries

Dracula VS Klaus & the Originals

"You sure this is going to work?" Elena asked Bonnie who was preparing for a powerful summoning spell.

"I'm positive Elena." Bonnie answered while finishing the preparations for the summoning spell.

"I don't know Bonnie, are you sure you're strong enough for this spell?" Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her question.

"Elena I have the power of a 100 dead witches remember?" That still didn't reassure Elena.

"Bonnie you are summoning someone who's even more powerful than Klaus. Remember that even though you have the power of 100 dead witches it still wasn't enough to kill Klaus." Elena reminded Bonnie. They both hung their heads as the memories of that night came flooding back into their minds.

"Elena stop worrying I'm going to be fine. Now stand back it's time." Bonnie told Elena while crossing her legs and holding her arms up in the air. The candles all around them lit up as Bonnie began chanting the spell.

"Eu voi chema, cel care va cuceri Klaus şi armata sa de Originals" The wind picked up and the air grew cold.

"Va rugam sa aduceti o va distruge aceste creaturi ale noptii" The House began to shake and rattle and Bonnie's nose began to bleed. Elena wanted to stop the spell but Bonnie would accuse Elena of not thinking she was strong enough to do this.

"O va omorî pe cel cursa vampire." The wind shattered the windows; Elena fell to the ground as the wind inside the house.

"BONNIE STOP!" Elena tried screaming over the wind.

"adu-l la noi acum!" Bonnie yelled the last part of the spell. A large bon fire engulfed the center of the room it remained there for moment and then was replaced by a thick wall of smoke. Both Bonnie and Elena got up from the ground and stared at the smoke, just waiting for it to disappear. As the smoke began to clear the form of a man became visible to the girls. Finally the rest of the smoke cleared revealing a well-built dark haired naked Caucasian man with pale skin staring at them. In a flash he was in front of Bonnie.

"Are you the one who freed Dracula from the Inferno?" The man asked a Transylvanian accent. Shocked expressions appeared on both Bonnie's and Elena's faces.

"Wait you mean Dracula as in The Dracula?" Elena accidently blurted out. Dracula disappeared from Bonnie and reappeared in front of Elena.

"You heard of me girl?" Dracula asked. Suddenly Dracula's head began to tingle, he tried itching his head but that didn't work so he tried shaking his head that didn't work either. Dracula noticed Bonnie who looked like she was trying to hurt him with her mind. He quickly appeared in front of Bonnie while grabbing her by the throat with his right hand and lifted her into the air.

"You will stop what you are doing to me at once!" Dracula commanded. Elena ran over to them trying to get Dracula to drop Bonnie.

"Please stop!" Elena screamed, tears were flowing down her eyes like a river. Dracula stared into her pleading eyes and for some reason they actually wanted to make Dracula let the girl go. He released Bonnie who was now gasping for air. Dracula slowly walked over to Elena who was backing up into a corner because of Dracula's approach.

"Tell me, which one of you freed me?" Dracula this time used compulsion. Elena pointed at Bonnie.

'Wait I'm wearing Vervain, he shouldn't be able to compel me!' I Elena panicked in her head.

"Thank you Miss?"

"Elena Gilbert." Elena answered still under his compulsion.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert." Dracula appeared in front of Bonnie who was still on the ground. He held his hand out to her to help her up. She refused it and got up on her own.

"Tell me why it is you have freed me?" Dracula used compulsion again but this time on Bonnie.

"We wanted to summon someone powerful enough to defeat Klaus and the rest of The Originals." Confusion appeared on Bonnies face.

'He's a Vampire he shouldn't be able to do that!'

Anger appeared on Dracula's face.

"Klaus: that little treacherous bastard!" Dracula screamed.

"What is your name Miss?" Dracula ordered.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennet." Bonnie answered. Dracula smiled sadisticly.

"Well Miss Bennet, you have summoned the perfect man for the job."


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Diaries:

Dracula

Dracula walked out of the Salvatore Boarding House bathroom. He had recently taken a "Shower", is what Elena

and apparently everyone else in the 21'st century calls it. He was in nothing but a white towel. Elena had said he

could borrow some of her friend Damon's clothes.

'I have to say this 'Damon Salvatore' has some great taste in 21st century clothing.' Dracula said as he removed

the towel and began to put the underwear on.

"Hey Drac-" Elena entered without knocking. She didn't get a chance to see how 'well-built' Dracula truly was. If

you combined Stefan and Damon's you would get Dracula.

"Sorry!" Elena apologized while quickly shutting the door so he could change. Dracula looked back at where Elena

had been confusingly but went back to putting on the borrowed clothes. Using his Vampire speed Dracula was

dressed in five seconds flat.

'It feel's good to be able to use my powers again.' Dracula thought to himself while opening the bathroom door.

Elena waited patiently outside the door after accidently walking in on Dracula changing. Something has been

bothering Elena ever since Dracula announced who he was to them.

'Everyone said that Klaus was the oldest Vampire, and that Dracula didn't exist. So then why is he changing in the

bathroom?' Elena asked herself. Klaus and the rest of the Originals were trying to hide the fact that Dracula

actually existed.

"EEEEEP!" Elena yelped as the bathroom door that she had been leaning on for support, opened. Elena closed

her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead of falling to the hard white tiled floor, she fell into

two masculine arms. Elena opened her eyes to see Dracula staring down out her concernedly. Elena didn't notice

it till now, but Dracula's eye color was blood red.

"Are you all right Miss Gilbert?" Dracula asked concernedly. Elena snapped out of her trance and out of Dracula's arms.

"I'm fine." Elena nervously crossed her arms. Since Dracula's summoning Elena has been feeling nothing but fear

around him, but there is also something else that she feels when she is around him, now if only she could figure out what it is.

"Is something troubling you Miss Gilbert?" It was more of a deduction than a question.

Elena looked up to see Dracula staring at her expectantly.

"How do you know Klaus?" Dracula was surprised at her question but he quickly went back to his mysterious face.

"Klaus is my hybrid son.' Dracula admitted, no emotion betrayed his face. Elena however had shock written all over hers.

"Wait Klaus is your son?"

"I just said he was did I not?" Dracula asked smirking at her. Elena rolled her eyes.

'Great just what we need, another Damon.' Elena thought to herself, and then something clicked.

'Oh no I haven't told Damon about what Bonnie and I did!' Just as she was thinking that,

"Honey I'm home!" Damon's mocking voice echoed throughout the house.

'Even after the whole "As I Lay Dying" incident he still acts like the arrogant ass he was before the incident.' Elena

went to look back at Dracula so she could tell him to stay here while she explained everything to Damon; however

he was no longer there.

'SHIT!'

Damon, who had just entered the Salvatore Boarding House, was expecting his favorite Doppelganger to come

rushing down to meet him at the front door. Instead it was dead silent which meant something was definitely off.

He began walking forward but stopped when his Vampire senses alerted him that someone was behind him.

Damon whipped around to see a pair of Blood Red Eyes staring in to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Diaries:

Dracula

Damon instinctively grabbed the intruder by the throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Damon tried compelling the intruder, but he just looked down at Damon's hand and then back up at Damon's face.

"Release your hand from Dracula's throat or I shall do it for you." Dracula ordered. Damon just gave him a confused look.

"Please Dracula? You honestly expect me to fear you because you're named after some fictional character of Bram Stoker?" Damon asked while smirking. Dracula reached up with his left arm and grabbed the hand Damon was using to try and choke him with. Damon winced in pain as Dracula began to crush Damon's hand in his grasp.

"Okay, okay so you're older than me so what?" Damon questioningly mocked. Dracula sent Damon flying across the room with a simple shove. Damon quickly got back up, but Dracula was no longer in sight. Fog began to fill the entire house.

'How cliché 'Damon thought to himself.

"Damon wait!" Elena's voce came through the thick fog that kept building up.

"Stay back Elena!" Damon ordered her through the fog.

"Damon you don't understand, the Vampire you are trying to fight is actually Dracula!"

"And just how exactly is it that you know that, Elena?" Damon asked using his Vampire senses to find exactly where Elena was. Seeing that Damon was right beside her Elena used her regular voice.

"Because Bonnie and I summoned him." Elena guilty admitted. Few things ever shocked Damon Salvatore; however what Elena had just admitted an exception

"You what?" Damon yelled.

"I sai-"

"I know what you said Elena I was just freaking out!" Damon hollered. He was having trouble finding his way around because of the fog Dracula had created.

'Man, he can use fog better than me' Admitting that someone did something better than him did not come naturally to Damon.

"Let's just say I believe you, why the hell would you summon a very powerful Vampire to Mystic Falls?"

"To help fight my son Klaus and the rest of my original children" Dracula's voice appeared from all around. The fog disappeared; Damon and Elena discovered that they were in the living room.

"Dracula?" Elena called.

"Up here Miss Gilbert." Both Elena and Damon looked up to see Dracula walking on the ceiling. He smirked at them before floating down in front of them right side up. Damon instinctively moved in front of Elena to protect her in case Dracula moved to hurt her.

"It's okay Mr. Salvatore I won't hurt Miss Gilbert." Dracula admitted while taking a step closer. Damon gently pushed himself and Elena back a step.

"Why should I believe that?" Damon questioned, he didn't care what Elena said or thought, Damon did not trust this guy.

"Because, she and Bonnie freed me from eternal damnation, I owe them everything which includes my eternal loyalty and services." Dracula humbly admitted he looked over to see that at least Elena had believed what he said; Damon however would take a while.

"What do you mean by Eternal Damnation?" Elena asked over Damon's shoulder. Dracula smirked at her.

"I it goes by many names the Inferno, Perdition, Lake of Fire, but it's most famous name is Hell." Dracula was amused by the shocked expressions on both their faces.

"Oh yes Heaven, Hell, God, Satan, Angels, Demons they all exist, you didn't know that, now did you?"

"You honestly expect us to believe that?"

"No I do not, because you would have to see it to believe it, and you my friend have never seen or experienced anything like Hell." Dracula noticed Damon's stash of alcohol.

"Mind if I have a drink?" Dracula asked Damon while walking over to his stash. He grabbed a glass and poured the nearest alcohol into it. Damon zipped over and snatched it out of Dracula's hand.

"Usually when you ask someone to do something, you wait for their permission." Damon must have a death wish or something because you never take anything away from Dracula.

"Unless you want me to go into town and start eating everyone, I suggest you give Dracula that drink." Dracula zipped right into Damon's space. Both went into their Vampire states, Elena immediately threw herself in between the two.


End file.
